heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Love Is a Song
Your Love Is a Song is a song by Switchfoot. It was released as the fourth single off of their album, Hello Hurricane, in 2010. Meaning "For me, melody is a constant. I am always buzzing with some hook or rhythm or idea... (for example, I've got an idea in my head now from when I went surfing a few hours ago). Sometimes I imagine the entire universe as a song, or an incredibly elaborate symphony- the sun is setting, there's a kid staring at the evening train going by. People are falling in love. Fathers are apologizing to their sons after years of unspoken silence. Children are looking for the approval that only a mother can give. I think of life as an interwoven and interconnected masterpiece. It's like Lauren Hill and Kierkegaard say- everything effects everything. Alongside these beautiful, pure notes there are elements of horrific dissonance. Parts of the symphony where the musicians are not following the score. To our shame, ours is a world of slavery, bigotry, and hate. Of Rwanda. Of Darfur. These atonal catastrophes on our Darkwater Planet would destroy the song if they could. But love is a stronger song. Alongside the dissonance there is hope. There is forgiveness and joy singing alongside of hatred and despair. The song is still being written. Everyday we choose whether we will submit to the score to sing along with love. When I found out about the string theory it made a lot of sense. I pictured all the universe vibrating. Some instruments are out of tune. Some are not following the conductor. But love conquers a multitude of errors. Your love can cover even the atrocities that I've committed in my own life, even the times when my actions are horribly out of tune. Yes, even these have been mercifully forgiven and brought into the song. There are reoccurring themes in my life. Because I write about the things I'm wrestling, these themes often find themselves in multiple songs. I used fight against this concept. Now I see these songs as interconnected, sequels in a real life documentary. One idea that I'm continually wresting with is the concept that the creator of heavens and earth would love a wreck like myself. This idea has been the seed for a few of my songs, they are a trilogy of sorts: "Let Your Love Be Strong," "Your Love Is Strong," and "Your Love is a Song." I wrote this song with Mike Elizondo the first day we worked together. The pre-chorus hook was the seed for the rest of it. Mike was great about sitting back and letting me chew on something until I got it. It was as though we were looking at the same thing from different vantage points, mine was the micro scope- his the telescope. So he would guide the song from a bird's eye view away from some of the dangerous places while I was trudging along with the particulars. I love writing with people, you learn so much about who they are in the process. I learned enough from this song that I trusted Mike's instincts a lot." - Jon Foremanhttp://www.jesusfreakhideout.com/lyrics/new/track.asp?track_id=13063 Lyricshttp://www.jesusfreakhideout.com/lyrics/new/track.asp?track_id=13063 Video Chart Positions *Billboard Hot Christian Songs: #20 References Category:Songs by Switchfoot Category:Songs on Hello Hurricane Category:Singles by Switchfoot Category:Singles released in 2010 Category:Singles from lowercase people records Category:Singles from Atlantic Records Category:Songs on WOW Hits 2011